Infinite Worlds Adopted
by Brittstar
Summary: Before he died Voldemort said one last spell that was supposed to 'rend time'. And Harry is about to discover just how strange a partially ripped time stream can be. And how terrifying. This story is adopted from Yin Long Nocturne. Enjoy, and review please. Next chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Worlds By: Brittstar and Yin Long Nocturne

Ch. Harry's Past

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st 1980. He was a beautiful little boy with shocking black hair, that would never, ever stay tidy and the brightest of bright jade green eyes; which he shared with only one other person in the world, his mother. Soon after Harry has born, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney, one of the only two true prophecies she would ever make. It foresaw the birth of 'the one with the power to defeat the dark lord' and the criterion behind it. Dumbledore found to matches; Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. They both had the potential for to fulfill the prophecy, to be the destined defeater of the Dark Lord. Both families immediately went into hiding, the Potter's under Fidelius in Godric's Hollow and the Longbottom's retreated to their mansion; activating the full ward systems.

The Fidelius charm is one of the most powerful protection spells in existence; overshadowed only by Blood Magic. It works by locking a secret into the very soul of the Secret Keeper. Anyone who doesn't know the secret could walk right past you, if you were under it, and not even see you there. Unfortunately it has a weakness, there's nothing stopping the Secret Keeper from giving up your location willingly. This was what happened to the Potter's; their Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, loyal servant of the Dark Lord and betrayer to the Light.

And so on that fateful Halloween he betrayed the location of the Potters to Voldemort.

We all know what happened after that… Harry went to the Dursely's, then to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts he fought various battles, all for the purpose of getting closer to destroying the Dark Lord.

Harry's POV.

I could see it in his eyes when he realized I was still alive. Something I never thought I would ever see! Fear! He had killed me for a second time and I wasn't dead. And as I watched the fear and panic grow I grew more confident that I would end him. After all; if Voldemort himself seemed to see his impending doom, it shouldn't be that hard.

And it wasn't, I killed him. Just like that… It was kind of pathetic really. I would've thought he'd have put up more of fight. But he didn't… all he did was scream this strange word; just before the Killing Curse hit him for the final time.

RAZDERATI… that's what he screamed. But it doesn't seem important now ... at all.

End Harry's POV.

And they forgot that last spell and Harry wouldn't think about it until well after he'd died.

**Hello everyone. This is a new story, that I found as a Hiatus. As the old author, Yin Long Nocturne will not be finishing it, I have offered the finish it instead. Yin has agreed, and I will try to update as often as I can. Second chapter coming soon. Thank you. **

***Brittstar***


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Worlds

Ch.2 Getting Lost …

Harry woke with a start, bolting upright and whacking his nose on something hard as he blinked blearily the hard something turned out to be the forehead of 20 something lady wearing a kimono.

"I'm sorry; I'm really sorry Mr Potter. I swear I didn't know what would this would happen. I promise." She cried hysterically.

"Wait, wait." Harry said, levering himself up onto his elbows. "What are you talking about? And for that matter, who are you?"

"Ah, sorry. I got a little, teensy weensy bit carried away. My name is Phate. With a ph not and f, my older brother is Fate. He's the one that does super long term stuff and he assigned me to your assighnement for practice so, for the moment I'm effectively the goddess of fate. Did I confuse you? I hope not." She said, bowing slightly when she introduced herself.

"Umm, okay. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Please don't hate me for this. But when I prophesized you defeating the dark lord, something got messed up and now you have to go back, to when it could first be altered.." Phate said looking sheepishly at Harry through her bangs. "You will never be able to return to your own time…" She said.

"What do you mean?" he said menacingly. She cringed away from him.

"Well…You have to fix it before it can even happen…before the prophecy even began." She said. He glared at her.

"And what exactly does that mean?!" he demanded. She linched again, and replied.

"Well…You have to kill Voldemort, before he can become what he is…When you killed him out there, those words he said…He made time itself his horcrux. It was only a matter of time before he found a new body…So you have to go back before he had any horcrux's, when he was building his army, and destroy him once and for all." She said. Harry's head spun.

"Does this mean that I am dead in my own time?" He asked in a strangled voice. She nodded sadly.

"If you succeed valiantly, then you will be rewarded, with a second life in this time." She said. Harry frowned, no he scowled.

"What about my friends? What about Ginny?" He asked sadly. She sighed.

"I don't know." She whispered. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"It's time Harry Potter." She gasped. Harry, looked down to see his body vaporizing. Phate's face was contorted as though she did not know what to do. Then as he was about to vanish, she called out to him.  
"Harry! Try and change your mothers heart!" She yelled. He frowned…His mother?

23 years before…

Harry woke, and rubbed his eyes. He wore no glasses, and he was laying on a solid, cold stone floor. His heart thudded as he looked around the potions class. It was empty, but looked like a complete mess. He rose to his feet and stretched.

Suddenly a flicker appeared before his eyes, and a note materialized before his eyes.

_Dear Harry_

_For your own protection…_

_Your name is Harry Griffindor. You are in your fifth year, in Griffindor. Your patronus is still a stag, and you were no glasses. But you can see perfectly. This is the time you will live in from now on…You must now quickly go to the Hall. You have arrived at the time, of Snape's Worst memory, the one you saw in his memories. Please don't draw unwanted attention to yourself. Your first mission, is to set your mothers heart right. Befriend the young version of both Snape, and Lily. And remember. You are not her son…You are just another student. Well a highly respected one, as the air of Grtiffindor. _

_Yours truly,_

_Phate _

Harry rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the waste basket. This was going to be a long second life…

**Hope you are all enjoying so far. I am pleased with the results so far. Please PM me with any questions. **


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Worlds

Chapter 3: Again?

He walked intothe Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred of smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time….Again. Harry looked instantly over his shoulder at Snape. But he was inturupted.

"Mister Griffindor. I do believe I told you that since you were finished your exam, you were not to disturb this room." Harry turned to see Dumbledor, a much younger Dumbledor walking towards him, and speaking very softly. Harry blinked.

"Oh…Yes sir, but you see, I…errr…Forgot my new quill." He said. Dumbledor looked towards an empty desk, and Harry breathed out in relief when he saw that there was a new quill sitting upon the desk. Dumbledor handed it too him, and Harry thanked him, before walking from the room. As he passed Snape he stole a glance at him. Harry did not remember how he looked and again he was surprised.

Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry continued to walk. He was kind of freaked out, about how fast Snape's hand was moving across the paper.

'Five more minutes!'

The voice made Harry jump...again. Turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair very untidy black hair. Harry, being solid, did not dare run over this time. His father would have to wait.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. But as he looked around for more familiar faces, Dumbledor cleared his throat.

"Is there something else you need Harry?" He asked.

"No." Harry replied quickly. He walked briskly from the room, and waited outside.

Very soon Snape walked out, nose stuck deep in his exam paper. Harry stood, out of sight until his father emerged just behind Snape. He heard the same conversation he had all those years ago.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius, as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else …"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month –"

"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin. Harry moved after them, unnoticed, in a way that would make a Slytherin proud. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions. when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him. This time, Harry followed behind them all, pretending to look about at the sun, slanting through the roof and windows.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," James said casually. Harry rolled his eyes. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry sat down against a tree, about a yard or so away from them all. Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Harry felt that it was extremely peaceful here.

Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. Harry rolled his eyes again. Harry watched his petty father, play with his hair, and glance at the group of girls.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Wormtail blushed.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Harry did not listen to the conversation for a moment, but glanced at the sky. He was real…here…He could change anything…He heard a voice.

_You can decide the future Harry. _Harry was certain that it was Phate speaking. Hr looked up as James's voice caught his attention.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is."

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Harry tensed, knowing what was coming. He knew also, what he would do. Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Harry rose too, and leaned against the tree casually.

"All right Snivellus?" said James loudly. Snape, again reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and Harry lunged forwards and caught it, standing behind Snape. The dark haired boy had his eyes rooted on James though. James glanced at Harry, then back at Severus. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape. Snape fell. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. When he looked back his face contorted in shock and rage. Harry had moved in front of Snape and stood over him. His own wand was out.

"Griffindor? What in Merlins namedo you think your doing?" he asked.

"You best walk away now James." Harry said, his voice low, and deadly. Several people watching gasped, and leaned forwards hungrily.

"Who is gonna make me? You the little Prince who hides in a corner with his nose in a book most of the time?" James laughed menacingly.

"I can't believe were related." Harry muttered, inaudibly. He glared harder.

"yep." He replied. James let out a laugh.

"Stupe…" He started but Harry was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled. Jame's wand flew and hit Wormtail in the head. Wormtail fell back, looking dizzy. Jame's leaped for his wand, and lifted it towards Harry. Harry blocked, and cast, all the time not giving an inch. Finally James stood panting, looking shocked and bemused. His glare deppened.

"That's it Griffindor! Your dead!" He raised his wand, and before harry had time to react, a spell hit him square in the chest, causing him to fall back onto Snape.

**So…that is part of Snape's memory, whipped. Anyways…review, tell me what you think. More fight in next chapter. Enjoy. **

***Brittstar***


	4. Chapter 4

Infinite Worlds

Chapter 4: The worst mistake of your life

Harry sat up on Snape, and watched as the spell came towards him. At the last second that spell was deflected. Harry looked around his shoulder, to see Lily walking up, eyes in a rage, and wand waving at her side. She halted behind him and Snape.

"Leave them ALONE!" She screamed at James.

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. Harry scowled, and rose to his feet, to stand in front of Snape once more. Lily came forwards and stood shoulder, to shoulder with him.

"Leave them alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you? Or him?" She asked.

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean?"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily. Harry scowled.

"You're a jerk you know?" He snapped. Lily glanced at him then back at James, who glared at him.

"Shut up Griffindor!" He snapped.

"You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying git, Potter. Leave him alone. And leave Griffindor alone too!" She almost hissed. It made her soft sing-song voice seem suddenly very deadly.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." He paused and looked Harry up and down.

"Or his little 'friend.'" He added in a distasteful voice.

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning rise.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. Harry snickered.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. James flashed his wand, face contorted with rage, and flipped Snape into the air. Harry leaped and grabbed him, yanking him back to earth and galring at James. He flashed his own wand, and James's felw from his hand again.

Lily aimed her wand at James, and he eyed it warily. Snape looked enraged.

"I don't need the help of some Griffindor, or fi…" Harry whirled and clamped his hand over Snape's mouth. He leaned forwards and whispered in his ear.

"Think very carefully about your next words Snape. Those words will be the worst mistake you'll ever make." He hissed. Snape's eyes widened, when he realized what he had almost done. He backed off, and watched the confrontation. James looked bemused.

"Ooh..Griffindor is snogging with Snivelly." He laughed coldly. Harry let his wand do what it wished. He knew exactly what to do, without hurting him. He cast his patronus.

"Expectro Patronus!" he yelled. A massive satg, reared from his wand and galloped towards James. James's eyes widened, and he leaped out of it's path. Harry laughed, as his stagh danced about. Words came from it.

"Scared Potter?" It said in Harry's voice. Harry laughed, remembering Malfoy's words. James did not reply, but ran in a frantic manor, to escape the silvery stag. Lily watched with amusment and wonder, and every other person there laughed, including Sirius and Remus. He chuckled and made his patronus come to stand at his side. James lay on the grass panting, and staring at them. He rose and ran towards the school. Sirius, Wormtail, and Remus followed, still sniggering.

Harry breathed out in relief. He remembered what had happed about here, when he was in Snape's memories.

_'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?' _

_But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincer-like grip. Wincing, Harry looked round to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage._

_'Having fun?' _

_Harry felt himself rising into the air; the summer's day evaporated around him; he was floating upwards through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon his upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head-over-heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and he was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion master's study._

Harry remembered how furious Snape had been then. He was glad that he had saved Snape's relationship in time…But what he suddenly realized with a jolt of horror, is that he would never be born. He shook his head violently. He needed to do it…nothing was about him anymore. He was already born, just to a Griffindor family. He sighed and glanced at Snape.

"Thanks." Said the dark haired boy. The piercing look he gave Harry, through his curtain of black greasy hair, told Harry exactly what he was thanking him for. Harry smiled.

"You are both ok?" He asked. Lily and Snape both nodded.

"Good. How bout some lunch then? They should have the hall cleared up by now." Harry said. The other two smiled and nodded eagerly. As they turned to go into the castle, Harry realized that he may have just become what he once was, what James was, and what Draco had been. The leader of a group of friends. He smiled at the thought and led them into the building.

"Sorry I got snappy, Lils." He heard Snape tell her. "And you too Griffindor." He said. Harry and Lily nodded.

"That's alright." Said her once again quiet and gentle voice.

"Yeah. Don't mention it. Oh and call me Harry." He said.

"That's your first name?" Asked Lily.

"Yep." He smiled. Lily returned his smile, and Snape smirked at him. Harry rolled his eyes, and continued walking. He led them into the dinning hall, which was indeed, once again with four long tables, that had lunch food on them. Harry, Lily, and Snape sat at one, and began to eat. Before the meal was over, Snape's friend Regulas Black had joined them, and he too looked up to Harry as a leader. Harry listened to some stories, realizing he would never be born again, but was happy where he was…next stop, Kill Tom Riddle.

**Ok. He won't kill Tommy yet, but he will havve some fun before then! Hope you all like it, please review, and tell me what you think. Have a great time reading. :)**

***Brittstar***


	5. Chapter 5

Infinite Worlds

Chapter five: Lotus Flower

Harry sat heavily on the edge of his bed. Luckily he still had the same bed her had when he was in his own time. Nothing had changed in the common room, or dorms, but some of the class rooms were rather ridiculus. He huffed, as his eyes dragged with weariness. He lay back, and was instantly asleep.

_He looked down at the glass covered floor. HIsmother lay there, her eyes staring sightlessly at him. He heard her words once more, echoing in his head._

"_You are so loved Harry…Momma loves you, dada loves you, he loves you…" Harry looked at his now dead mother. Though he was an infant he understood. Tears ran down his baby plump cheeks and he cried softly. He looked up as he heard a sobbing gasp. A dark cloaked man stood in the doorway. He clutched his chest with a hand, and sobbed. His knees wobbled, then buckled beneath him. He collapsed, and sobbed. He crawled across the floor and sat next to Haryr's mother. For some reason the mans sobs, seemed to strengthen Harry's and he cried harder. The other man looked dead. He screamed curses, and her name, and begged for death. His hands trembled as he clutched her to him. His heart thudded painfully. Harry heard her last words again._

"…_he loves you…"_

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating and panting. The kid in the bed next to him lifted his messy black head.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius whispered. He looked comical with his handsome face obscured by a mess of hair.

Harry rose onto his elbows and looked around.

"Just a bad dream." He murmured. Sirius looked at him for a second more, then rolled over and fell asleep. Harry pulled his pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. His heart still pounded, wildly in his chest, and his heart ached with such fierce, burning longing, for what it once was that he felt like it may burst into molten lava at any moment. He sighed, and fell into a disturbed, dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke in the morning he immediately went to the washroom, as he did every morning. He was washing his hands when he noticed something. He looked closer at his body in the mirror. He was scrawny, with lanky, yet not quiet so greasy black hair, that was starting to overgrow and fall into his eyes. His bright, green eyes, so like Lily's were the only thing that did not look right. But apart from that, he looked strikingly like…Snape? Without glasses, his mess of black hair falling in his face, his eyes fine, and so green, he really did resemble not James, but Snape. Something struck him in his head, but he could not place his finger on it. He shook his head, and walked away. Jame's hair was not black…it never had been…it was brown…Lily's was red, so where had the black hair come from? Oh well…

Harry quickly ate breakfast, but as he was leaving for potions class, he did not realize that something terrifyingly important would happen on this day, and if he did nothing, the fate of his parents, and Snape, as well as himself may very well be in the balance.

So as he walked into potions class, a strange smell hit the roof of his mouth and bathed his tongue. His eyes watered, and his throat began to burn…He looked in front of him, where Lily was screaming, held tight by Wormtail and Sirius, and James stood, hair more disheveled than usual, over a motionless figure. Harry looked closer, and realized with a jolt that it was Snape!

**Sorry for the short chapter…It was solely to convey some important information to you all. To get your minds churning, and your stomachs clenching with anticipation, for what will happen next. Lets just say that Lily will never, EVER love James. Anyway. Next chapter should be up tomorrow at the latest. Have a good evening.**

***Brittstar***


	6. Chapter 6

Infinite Worlds

Chapter six: Breaking Point

Harry stood there for about three seconds analyzing. He had never imagined hitting a person woth his fist, rather than with a spell, but he dove forwards and his fist collided with James's back between the shoulders with such force that he was flung overtop Snape, landing hard on his stomach. Lily was still screaming. Harry turned to where the two restrained her, and the look on his face, sent them running from the room. Lily dove towards Snape and landed next to him. Blood was trickling from his body. And soaking the floor about him. The rancid burning smell was the potion that had been knocked to the floor, and was reacting with his blood in a bad way.

Harry ran to James, and turned him over, by his collar.

"What did you do?!" He demanded.

"I…I used one of his curses that he made." He stammered. Harry's face contorted with rage and he turned back to Snape. He crouched over him, and rolled him onto his back. He pulled open his cloak, exposing his bare pasty chest, and also the book that was hidden in his robe too. Harry lifted it and flipped to a page. He stared at it intently for a few seconds then he dropped it. He had seen Snape himself use this once…on Draco. Harry pulled out his wand and lifted it over

"Vulnera Sanentur." He chanted in the same quiet baritone way that Snape had all those years in the future and in the past. Harry stared hard at the dark clothed boy and continued to chant. Blood retreated into Snape's body, but brought the potion with it. As soon as he was completely healed, Harry lunged among the bottles on the shelves. He found the bezoar.

"Open his mouth." He ordered Lily. She looked terrified but parted his jaws, as tears streamed down her face. Foam came out of his mouth, and he was starting the thrash. Harry shoved in the Bezoar and clamped his hand over Snape's mouth making sure he did not spit it out…But very soon his body stilled, and he lay panting, eyes squeezed shut in terror. Lily gently stroked his face. James was laying in a corner, unable to move because Harry had cast a binding spell on him.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Severus's chest began to rise and fall slower, and more gently. Lily, had his head in her lap, and was stroking his hair away from his sweaty face. His obsidian eyes peeked open and he stared up into the fiery framed face of Lily. Harry breathed out and whirled on James.

"What the hell is wrong with you James?! You almost killed him!" He hissed. James stared at him coldly, without emotion and Hary's eyes widened. "Do not dare tell me that that was your intention you snake!" He yelled. James flinched, but kept the hard glare plastered to his face. Harry stood, and lifted him by his collar. He drug him away from the others and literally threw him into the hall, under the feet of some students walking past.

"Go fetch Dumbledor immediately." He told Henry, a first year Hufflepuff. The boy nodded and instantly ran in the direction with which he had come. His two friends followed close behind him.

Harry returned to Snape's side. He would be fine, but he was still weak, and could barely speak. What words he did say were slurred.

"I'mn sarrry Lily." He said.

"You didn't do anything Sev. James is a pig headed fool." She declared.

"Are you alright Sev?" Harry asked, leaning over him. Sev? Since when did he start calling him Sev? Harry shook it off.

"I tinkth ooh." He said. He looked up at Lily.

"I thought you were going to die." She whispered. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on his face. Severus watched her.

"Have to tell you somtin…" He stammered. She looked at him.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I..canth…I…err…" He was cut off as the door burst open and Dumbledor strode in, with Henry tucked behind him, tentatively following him in. Harry pointed out the small child, and Dumbledor showed him away. Henry gratefully ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

"What has happened, Harry my boy?" He asked. Harry was surprised that Dumbledor still addressed him like that.

"James Potter, curse him, and dropped some kind of potion on him. I healed him, and gave him Bezoar to expel the poisons." Harry said.

"You may one day make a fine healer." Dumbledor said. Harry looked down at Severus. Then he snapped his head up.

"Strengthening potion!" Harry said suddenly. He vanished into the back room and reappeared momentarily with the bottle. He held it to Severus's lips, as he took small sips. Slowly his color strengthened to its normal pasty white glow, and his obsidian eyes brightened, to almost an unnoticeable dark green. So dark that they were nearly black, and would appeared as so to anyone who saw him. Harry sighed in relief and placed the half empty bottle next to him, slumping back in relief.

Harry had been like that for about three minutes before the silence was broken.

"You say James did this?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"This is not good. I do believe some severe punishment is in order." Dumbledor said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said. Dumbledor rose with a nod, and left briskly.

Severus had finally propped himself up against a desk, and looked at Lily and Harry.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Lily asked softly. Harry could detect a faint trace of hope in her voice. But Severus looked at a loss for words. Harry moved forwards, and bent down.

"The doe is the key." He whispered. Severus blinked at him with a confused look, then understanding began to mask his face. He smiled a bit then nodded. He raised his wand.

**Oooh….juicy love! Lol. Next chapter for sure he tells her. Anyways to any James fans, I must apologize. Sev was always my favorite character. And after I found out what James did to him, I loathed him with every fiber of my being. So that is why James is made out to be a bad dude here…please enjoy the story. **

***Brittstar***


	7. Chapter 7

Infinite Worlds

Chapter 7: Two Doe's and a Stag

"Expecto Patonus!" Severus said quietly. Silvery light erupted from the tip of his wand and Lily gasped, as before her eyes a doe took shape. It stood elegantly and looked at the two.

"Oh Sev." Lily breathed. She knew what this meant, even before Severus's voice radiated from the animal.

"I love you Lils." It said. Lily lifted her own wand.

"Expecto Patronus." She whispered. A second, identical doe burst from her wand and stood by the first.

"I love you too Sev." It whispered. Harry watched, through a haze of emotion as the two does danced about. He suddenly felt the urge to also cast his on Patronus. He waved his wand.

"Expecto Patronus." He whispered. His massive stag formed from a silvery strand and danced next to the does. The three simply watched them dance about together. Harry looked down at Severus. Sev looked at Harry and Harry nodded. Severus took lily's face in his hands and rested his lips against hers. The two kissed gently, and lightly, a loving caress, rather than a passionate, lusty kiss. Harry felt a bit awkward but simply watched the silvery blue deer dance. He hardly noticed as Regulus came in and sat next to him, for he was absorbed in the timid creatures waltzing through the air. But a moment later another patronus mounted into the air. It was a small fox, and it leaped joyfully between the long graceful legs of the deer. The silence was broken after a time.

"I should have known that James never loved me, simply from his patronus." She murmured. "He always tries to get me to go out with him, and he tells everyone we would be a perfect couple." She said.

"I thought his was a stag as well?" Harry said.

"No…That is what he kept telling everyone, so he looks good. His patronus is a lion." She said.

"Really?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yep." Lily said. She looked hard at him for a moment then at Severus.

"Hey Sev. Is your mom related to the Griffindors?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." Severus said.

"Well you must be." She said simply.

"And why is that?" He asked. At that moment the Patronus's retreated to their owners. Lily watched them before answering.

"Because Harry looks and awful lot like you." She replied. She looked closer at him, and noticed his eyes. She shuddered a bit then shook her head as if to banish some foreign thought.

"No we don't." Severus replied.

"Yes you do." Lily said rolling her eyes. "But it does not matter now. What matters is getting you to your bed." She said.

With that said, Harry and Regulus lifted him, supporting them with their shoulders and the four of them limped out of the class and down the hallways towards the Slytherin common room. The stairs were tricky to navigate, but they managed. Lily took Severus's arm as Regulus strode forwards, and opened the door for them to pass through. They all hobbled inside, and into the boys dorm room. No one was there at the moment and Lily relaxed when she saw that. They helped him to his bed and he slumped down into it gratefully. Harry smiled at him and Sev propped himself up on the pillows. He grinned at his three friends. Lily sat next to him, and Reg sat on his own bed next to Harry.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"This was quiet a day." Harry murmured.

"Yes, it was." Severus rasped. He looked at Harry and Harry looked at him, then both laughed.

"I wonder what Dumbledor is gonna do to James!" Reg said loudly, voice thick with amusement.

"Ooh…Hmm, let me see, how about make him barf slugs for a month!" Lily laughed.

"Or set Faux on him." Harry chuckled.

"Oh yes, I can just picture James running down the hall, screaming, while he is chased by a little flaming bird!" Severus chuckled. They all looked at one another with amused expressions, then burst out into fits of laughter.

"He will have a burnt butt tomorrow!" Reg laughed. Harry sighed and leaned back. This was good. Even though it was his mother, Godfathers brother, and mothers lover, and his least favorite teacher, he relished the friendship shared amongst them. It was calm, and not full of foolish bumbling Weasley's or overthinking, rambling Grangers. He would miss his friends, but he had spent a lifetime with them, and now it was time for something else…or rather someone else. And these were his friends, and always would be.

But still one problem arose. Tom Riddle. He had no hocruxx's yet, but if Harry did not find him soon, he most definitely would. And then it would all be for nothing, would all be in vein. And this scared Harry more than he had ever been in his whole life.

**Ok. This chapter was a bit short, but I couldn't come up with much. This is simply to get Lils and Sev together, but there will be more interesting things soon. Sorry for the wait. We were snowed/iced in, and I could not get to a computer to upload this. **


End file.
